Happenings in the Park
by Meek
Summary: This is my first Taiora ever!!! It's for TaioraForever's contest. Basically, Sora and Tai have happening in the park. Just read it, please. Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks


- Disclaimer: Let's see...Last time I checked I didn't own digimon.   
  
A/N: Quick note...I use japanese names only. Taiora, mention of Takari and prolly mention of Kouimi.   
  
Sora pushed her auburn locks away from her face as she strolled down the cobblestone walkway that traveled throughout the park. The day was drawing to a close; the sun's rays seemed to wave goodbye as they slowly sank beneath the tops of the trees. The crisp air of fall cut through Sora like a knife, and she greedily took great gulps of it.   
  
It had been three years since she had last seen any of the Digidestined. She had entered college at about the same time, and had moved on with her life. She thought of them often, of course. It's very rare that one comes across a group of people who would be there with you through thick and thin, and she had often tried calling them. However, things had never worked out.   
  
Eventually, they had just all lost touch.   
  
Well, maybe that was an overstatement. As far as Sora knew, the rest of the Digidestined were still as tight as ever. Takeru and Hikari had probably gotten together since everyone was always prodding them to. Daisuke was most likely unhappy about that arrangement...Unless he had somehow gotten over the Chosen Child of Light.   
Mimi and Koushiro had been a thriving couple when she had last gotten in touch with them. A slight smirk crossed Sora's face as she thought of the unlikelyhood of the couple. Yamato's band had been getting pretty popular. The newer Digidestined had been getting along well, and Taichi....  
  
Sora found herself stopping and catching her breath at the thought of Taichi. They hadn't parted well; she stating she needed her independence and some rather rude name-calling on his part. Walking at a quicker pace, Sora tried to push any thoughts of Taichi out of her mind, yet the memories flowed like a sweet wine from it's bottle.   
  
They had dated off and on throughout their entire lives. Her, with her idealistic ways and optimistic nature, had always found him a great relief, with his childlike playfullness and curiousity. He had thought she was the center of the universe the moment he saw her, and declared to her at that moment that she was the only girl he would ever love.   
  
It was a vow he would break, however.  
  
Years passed, and changes broke the proclamaiton he had given to her on that first day. He needed space, and she needed to be thought of as independent.   
  
...They were sure they didn't need each other.   
  
Sora had lived under that shadow of ignorance for these three long years, telling herself she had done the correct thing, yet she was not sure why she could not get him out of her head. It couldn't have been anything more than an infatuation from her teenage years, yet as she stood on that walkway on that night, it suddenly meant the world.   
  
...Meanwhile...  
  
Taichi sat against a lonely tree in the middle of the park, admiring the crystal waters of the lake under them. He smiled halfheartedly, gazing over it in which the direction of the sun. It had long since been down, yet it's brilliant sunset had yet to fade. The colors were beautiful. Streaked across the sky like an artist had painted the radiant oranges and pinks. And, if you looked closely enough to the parts were the pink and orange mixed just right, you could see the exact color of Sora's hair.   
  
He had thought about Sora numerous time during the past few years, always finding himself wondering whatever happened to her. The rest of the digidestined were still within reach; not as close, yet still good friends.   
  
However, curiousity got you little information if you never put it to good use, and since Taichi was no longer the slightly dense and always adventurous youth he once was, he put no effort into finding her. Sure, he wanted to apologize, he had wanted to for years. He had never been one to hold grudges, they always seemed useless, but straight after the fight, Sora went off to college and he hadn't seen her since. She had left no number or address, and being struck with the facts, he let her go. Why chase after the girl who probably wasn't the one you were supposed to be?   
  
Still, the fact that he had no way of contacting her whatsoever bothered him greatly. Why, she could have been just around that tree and he probably wouldn't have none.   
  
And that's when Sora came walking down the path.  
  
Their eyes met at the same instant, and the world seemed to spin.   
  
Blinking once, then once again Taichi used to the tree as a support to stand. The shock of seeing her was, to say in the least, amazing, and he found his limbs being turned to jello. Shaking his head to rid himself of this silliness he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Hi, Sora...Long time no see."  
  
She looked towards the ground, and shrugged. "Hey."   
  
'Well, that went over real well, didn't it Taichi?' he thought to himself, 'You've said six words to the girl and she's already bored.'  
  
"How is everyone doing?" she questioned, catching him off gaurd.  
  
"Fine, Great. They miss you, though. You never left an address of anything..." his voice trailed off, leaving them at an awkward pause.   
  
"I would have, but the move to college was so sudden, and I just never got around to it. I miss them too." glancing down quickly at her watch, she began to slowly edge around a tree, "Listen, I'm sorry, but I have an appointment. I'll send you my address soon. Give everyone my love!"   
  
With those few words, a angry fire began to burn in the depths of Taichi's soul. How could she leave with those few words? "No! I won't!" he screamed, running around the tree and grabbing her wrist. Pulling her back towards him he gave her a push against the tree. "You're going to do it, because I'm not letting you get away this time."  
  
Bewilderment was dashed across Sora's face as she stared a Taichi with surprised eyes. (A/N: Hey! That rhymes! Um...I mean...back to the story...) "It's to late, Taichi..." she stated in a much calmer manner than she felt.   
  
Taichi ran both hands through his hair, an bad habit he had formed over the last few years. "No, Sora, it's not. We were stupid then...I didn't mean to drive you away. Don't let me ruin all the friendships you formed." With those words he hungs his head, the billowing chocolate hair hanging in front of his eyes and began to walk away from her.   
  
A smile played on Sora's feature's as she silently snuck up behind Taichi and grabbed his shoulders. Whirling him around and slamming his body against a tree, she brought her head up to his and gave him a light, sweet kiss on the lips. "Taichi, I do believe that is the nicest thing you ever did for me." she said quickly, a grin pasting itself across her face.  
  
Taichi soon began to grin too, as if it were contagious. Then, casting her a cheeky glance, he answered, "If I say it again, do I get another kiss?"   
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Not my best work, but I'm proud of it. So, what do you think? Oh, and this is for TaioraForever's Contest. Good luck to the other entrants, and please r&r. 


End file.
